It's Time I Told You So
by OliverWoodLuvr
Summary: SPOILERS FOR PITCH PERFECT 3 - NOW A TWO-SHOT. Based on the end of PP3. What should have happened between Beca and Chloe and how the movie really should have ended.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I saw Pitch Perfect 3 last night and while I really loved the movie, there was soooo much more I wanted from it. The main thing being some Bechloe love - even though I knew there was no way they were actually going to make it canon in the movie, sadly. Still, it inspired me to do something I haven't ever done before...so here I am, with my first FanFic ever! This little one shot is EXACTLY what should have happened in PP3.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, any of its characters, or any songs used in this fic. If I did, I can promise you PP3 would have been a different movie with a Bechloe end game.**

* * *

The last 24 hours had been an absolute whirlwind for Beca Mitchell. She'd gone from getting the offer of a lifetime as far as her music career went, to being determined to turn it down because of the Bellas, to finding out the Bellas had been kidnapped by Fat Amy's psychopath of a father, to rescuing the Bellas, to finding out the Bellas were totally supportive of her pursuing her dreams, and finally giving the world one last performance of the Bellas…

Yeah, she needed a drink. Maybe two.

It was hard for the tiny brunette to wrap her head around. She'd always been so set on being a music producer that she had never considered actually performing – at least, not outside of what she did with the Bellas. Obviously recent life events that had left her jobless had made her reconsider all of that but she was still pretty set on being a producer. She just wasn't sure what she was going to do with her life now and the USO tour had been a nice distraction from trying to figure that mess out. Of course, Theo had assured her this deal with the label would still allow her to do some of the producing for her songs, so at least there was that.

She just couldn't believe any of this was happening. It all felt like a dream. Speaking of dreams, the look she'd seen in Chloe's eyes whenever they made eye contact during her performance had left Beca feeling like she was in a dream. She'd spent four years in college with the redhead and had never thought twice about the way they acted around each other. They were friends – best friends really, and Jesse was her boyfriend. Some people might have considered Chloe's behavior towards her to be strange, but Beca just accepted it as Chloe being Chloe. The woman had no respect for personal boundaries and Beca had learned there was no sense in fighting it.

It hadn't been until she'd broken up with Jesse that she had started to realize maybe there was something more going on there. Jesse was a great guy and a great friend, but shortly after the Bellas had graduated and won Worlds, Beca started to wonder if maybe a 'great friend' was all Jesse was meant to be. It was silly. They'd been dating all through college and he really was the perfect boyfriend…so why was it Chloe that she constantly found herself thinking about? Why was she more determined to move in with Chloe after college because of her 'career' then follow Jesse to California? Why did the slightest of touches from Chloe light her skin on fire while a kiss from Jesse was just, well, a kiss? She'd told herself, when they broke up, that it was just because of the distance. Now she wondered if it was something else.

She'd wanted to talk to Chloe after the performance but had been whisked away almost immediately by Theo to go over the details of the contract she would be signing with the record label. Everything was going to be changing after tonight. The Bellas would finally be moving on and fulfilling their life dreams. Beca, fortunately, was going to be able to work out of New York still, but there would be a lot of traveling involved, as she got involved with tours and making appearances all over. Theo seemed confident that she was going to quickly rise to popularity in the music industry. She would probably hardly even see Chloe, what with how busy the redhead was going to be with vet school.

Chloe…she really needed to talk to Chloe. It suddenly felt like the most important thing she could be doing right now. She just had all of these confusing thoughts and feelings floating around in her head…

"…Anyway, once you get back stateside, I'm sure you'll want to get with a lawyer to review the contract, which is fine. We can give you a week to go over it and get it finalized. Really looking forward to working with you, Beca," she heard Theo saying.

Beca gave a shake of her head, snapping out of her thoughts and focusing on what the British man was saying. "Okay, cool. Yeah. Totes. I'll get that taken care of right away," she promised, internally cursing Chloe for rubbing off on her and making her use words like that.

"We can get back out there now, if you would like. I am sure you will want to be celebrating with the Bellas?" Theo offered.

"Yes – also champagne. Is there any of that around? Maybe something a little stronger? I just…really need a drink right now," Beca said. It was all so overwhelming – in the best ways possible, of course, but just a lot to take in.

"C'mon Mitchell, don't tell me you can't handle the heat! What will you do when you're out on tour?" Theo joked.

"That…I can handle. It was the almost being killed by the insane, criminal father of one of my best friend's that has sent me over the edge a little. No, seriously, I was literally on the yacht when it blew up. It was really hot. I'm not sure there's any hair on my arms now…" the brunette explained, taking a moment to examine the back of her arm.

"Fair enough. Let's go," Theo said, standing up and leading the way out of the room.

Beca followed after him, only half-listening as Theo now started to ramble on about different brands of champagne and which ones he liked best. In a different situation, Beca might have been extremely amused by this. Theo seemed to be just as socially awkward as she usually was. They were going to either become best friends working together or want to kill each other – she hadn't figured out which it would be yet.

As they came around the corner, Beca's eyes lit up at the sight of a certain redhead – only to darken like a storm as she noticed Chloe wasn't alone. Chicago was with her. Of course. She was getting really tired of watching the soldier drool all over Chloe. She refused to acknowledge the fact that Chloe was just as bad concerning him. Don't get her wrong, Chicago was a cool guy and she had appreciated everything he'd done for the Bellas while they'd been on this tour…but she just didn't appreciate the looks he was constantly giving her best friend. There were plenty of other Bellas to choose from. Like Aubrey, for example. They would probably be a great match.

Why did she care so much anyway? Chloe was free to do whatever (or whoever, as Stacie would say) she wanted. It just seemed that anyone Chloe had ever gotten with over the years had never been good enough for the redhead – at least, not in Beca's eyes. She knew Chloe better than anyone, except maybe Aubrey, and all of these guys Chloe tried to date were all tools. It never ended well; Beca was just a pro at calling it at this point. She was just being a good friend…right?

Anyway, Chloe currently had her back towards Beca and Theo and had no idea the pair was even there – despite the fact that Theo was still rambling on about different drinks. Beca opened her mouth up to call out to her friend, but before any words could leave her mouth she watched as Chloe suddenly grabbed Chicago and pulled him in for a kiss.

The brunette stood there, frozen in utter shock, feeling like something inside her was breaking. Even Theo shut up and the two of them just stood there, awkwardly watching the scene unfolding before them. "That's nice…" Theo commented, slowly moving closer to her, as if maybe he thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to try and take a page out of Chloe and Chicago's book. Beca fixed him with a glare that froze him in his tracks. He turned away, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"So you work for me now?" Beca finally managed, reverting to classic awkward-Beca tactics.

"Yeah…of course," Theo responded, not quite sure where she was going with this.

"That's cool… Yeah…" Beca said. She needed to get out of here. Now. Before she exploded or something.

"Yeah, I had a few ideas…" Theo began, as if he were able to read her mind. He turned and headed the opposite direction of where Chloe and Chicago were kissing; still completely unaware they were being watched.

"I'm going to be a real handful, let me tell ya," Beca said, following after him, moving as quickly as her short legs would let her.

"Yeah I think I realized that from the beginning," Theo agreed, chuckling lightly. He began to ramble on again, talking about some of the ideas he had in mind for songs Beca could come out with. He realized writing her own songs might not be her strongest point, as she had pointed out several times now, but with talent like hers, he was convinced they could work out.

She tried her best to listen to him, really she did, but all she could think about was Chloe and Chicago…and the sinking feeling that hadn't left her. Why was it even a big deal? It wasn't the first time she had seen her friend kiss someone. Not that it had happened often since they'd finished college but…still… It was inevitable, wasn't it?

"Beca? Hello? Earth to Mitchell…still with me?" Theo asked, waving a hand in front of the brunette's face.

Not for the first time that night, Beca was dragged out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh…yeah. Sorry," she apologized.

Theo watched her, concerning in his eyes. "I get it. I would be a little checked out too if I saw my girlfriend kissing someone else. Or…sorry, I guess I shouldn't assume. Is it one of those 'open' relationship things? I'm kind of confused personally-" the Brit questioned.

Beca's eyes widened in surprise. "No! Dude! What? No. Chloe and I…we aren't… No. It isn't like that. At all," she snapped defensively.

Theo held his hands up in surrender, not really wanting to unleash the wrath of the tiny DJ. "Alright, alright. No need to bite my head off. I just saw you two feeling each other up at the casino the other night and there seems to be a lot of chemistry between you two so…I just assumed. My bad," he apologized, shrugging his shoulders.

For a moment, Beca didn't say anything, she just stared at Theo like he had grown a second head. Did it really look like her and Chloe were…together? Yeah, they had a friendship unlike any other Beca had ever seen, but she kind of just assumed that was just Chloe for you-destroyer of walls and violator of all personal boundaries. She never really thought twice about it…at least, not until this whole trip had started. Yikes.

"Um…yeah. We're just…friends. That's it. She's free to kiss whoever she wants. I don't care," Beca finally said.

"You don't sound like you don't care," Theo commented. He received a look that made him fear for his life. Again. Was this going to be a common thing with him and Beca? "Just saying…" he defended.

Thankfully, at this time, a server with a tray of champagne happened to come strolling by. "Oh thank God!" Beca said, grabbing the tray out of the man's hands. She was going to down every single glass of champagne that was on this tray.

"Hey! Lady! You can't just-" the server began, only to be silenced by Theo.

"This is Beca Mitchell. She just signed with DJ Khaled's label. She can definitely do that," he said. The server rolled his eyes but said so more, storming off instead.

"Thanks," Beca said, setting down the first empty glass. She picked up another, downing it just as quickly. At this rate, she was going to be able to put Fat Amy to shame.

"Um…I'm not sure you should be… Actually, never mind. You just stay right here. I'm going to go… I'll be right back. Don't worry," Theo said, backing away slowly. He wasn't exactly sure how to handle this, but he knew exactly who might be able to. He needed to be quick; otherwise he had a feeling Beca's image as a new artist could be tainted.

"Not going anywhere any time soon. Except maybe to the closest bar," Beca promised.

* * *

Ten minutes went by. Beca had managed to drink enough champagne to give herself a decent buzz. Her eyes also may or may not have started leaking a little. Which was weird. She had no idea why she would do that. Tonight was a great night! She was starting her music career! Everyone was happy – even Chloe, because apparently kissing that pretty-boy Chicago was what made her happy. Which was fine. Beca didn't care. Nope, not at all…and she most certainly hadn't thought about how nice it might be if she had been the one Chloe had kissed. Definitely not.

"Short stack! What do you think you're doing?!" a loud voice demanded, distracting Beca from her misery.

Beca looked up, not at all surprised to see Fat Amy looming near her. "What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm drinking. It's a party. Am I not allowed to celebrate?" the small brunette demanded.

"No, that's exactly what you should be doing. That's what everyone else is doing. We're all just a little uncertain as to why you're doing it alone, looking like you just watched a dingo eat a baby," Amy explained, sitting down next to her friend.

"Dingoes don't eat babies." Beca said, taking another swig of champagne.

"Yes they do. It's a very legitimate concern back where I come from. Too bad they don't eat father's who try to steal their daughter's money…ah…but that's not why I'm here," the Australian said. She studied Beca closely for a moment, a frown crossing her face. "Have you been crying Shawshank?" she asked. Now she was really concerned.

"No!" Beca protested, though her voice picked that moment to crack, which didn't help her any. "Maybe…" she said. "It's the champagne…" she explained.

Amy let out a sigh. This was going to be about as easy as Theo had warned. She should have let Legacy come deal with this…but also, she didn't trust the youngest Bella not to say something stupid. No, this was clearly a job for Beca Mitchell's best friend. "You sure about that? Theo found us and told us he was worried about you. That you witnessed something…traumatic. So could you just spill the beans already and then stop being a party pooper because you know I hate when a good party gets pooped," Amy warned.

Even with the alcohol in her system, Beca wanted to blow Amy off and insisted everything was fine. After all, heaven forbid she actually talk about her feelings or something like that. She was supposed to be the tough, badass. She worked hard to keep up that image, even if everyone she knew was hardly fooled by it. "He worries too much. He hardly even knows me," she said, rolling her eyes. He hardly even knew her and he could see right through her. Awesome.

Amy placed her hands on her hips, fixing the small brunette with a glare that would have even made Aubrey cringe. "Beca Effin Mitchell, don't make me sit on you. I will beat answers out of you if I have to…and you know I'm not joking," the blonde threatened.

This caused Beca to freeze for a moment. After what she had witnessed on the yacht, she would forever think twice about crossing Fat Amy. The Australian tended to brag and exaggerate a lot, but for the first time ever…Beca was actually completely willing to believe her threats of violence. Besides, the intoxicated part of Beca thought maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to tell someone what she was feeling. To express what she had been bottling up over the past few years. Okay, Amy probably wasn't the best person to confess secrets to, but she wasn't exactly thinking rationally enough to realize that. Aside from Chloe, Fat Amy had always been there for her. Even when Beca really, really didn't want her to be. Even when Beca really, really regretted that she was…

She took another long drink of champagne, trying to decide how to best go about this. The look on Amy's face told her she didn't have much longer to try and come clean. She took in a deep breath and then she let it out. "ChloewaskissingChicagoandIdon'treallylikeit," she spurted out, the words moving at 100 miles per hour.

It took Amy a moment to process what, exactly, Beca had just said. Once she did, however, a smirk appeared on her face. This was gold. "Let me get this straight. Chloe kissed someone and you…didn't like it? Did I hear that right?" Amy asked, her tone all-too innocent.

Beca watched her friend suspiciously for a moment. She almost felt like she was walking into a trap here but, once again, the alcohol kept her from completely processing that like she normally would have. She nodded her head slowly. "That's what I said, isn't it?" she shot back, a bit annoyed.

The blonde's grin grew even wider. "And why, Beca, might you have an issue with that, hm? It's not the first time Chloe has kissed someone," she questioned.

"I don't know! I just don't!" Beca said.

"No, Beca, I think you do," Amy insisted.

The brunette glared at her, looking very much like a pouting child in that moment. How she loved tipsy Beca. There was always so much fun to be had with her…but even more so now.

"C'mon DJ! Everyone knows it! Just admit it already!" Amy demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Beca said, crossing her arms. "Will you just leave me alone and let me drink?" she asked.

Amy sighed. Classic Beca Mitchell. She always had to be so stubborn. No wonder it had taken so many years for them to get to this moment. "It's the same reason you broke up with Jesse," she reminded.

"Dude, no! That has nothing to do with this! We broke up because of the long distance. We grew apart," Beca protested.

"There was more to it than that. You told me AND Chloe there just wasn't a spark between the two of you any more. Now tell me why that was," Amy prodded, only to receive a shrug in response. The blonde let out a sigh. She really was going to have to spell this out for Beca, wasn't she? Was Beca just in that much denial? Still so unwilling to acknowledge the truth, even now?

"Enough is enough! Stop playing these games, Mitchell! We all know why you broke up with Jesse and why you're so upset over Chloe kissing Chicago. Maybe you don't know it, but everyone else does! You're in love with Chloe, Short Stack!" the blonde exclaimed.

"I'm…what?!" Beca asked.

"You, Beca Mitchell, love Chloe. Just admit it already!" Amy insisted.

"Amy, don't be silly. Chloe is my…best friend," Beca laughed, though she didn't sound quite as confident as she would have liked.

Amy rolled her eyes. Would it be acceptable for her to punch her friend right now? Would that knock some sense into her head? "Whatever! You know you do! I've been living with the two of you since we graduated from Barden and some days I feel like I'm living with two dingoes in heat! You could cut that tension with a knife! The way the two of you look at each other, read each other…it makes me want to puke. Everyone sees it! Even Theo and I'm about 100% he was hoping to make the moves on you!" she said matter of factly.

"Amy no – I can't be in love with Chloe!" Beca insisted, running a hand through her hair in exasperation. Why couldn't Amy get what she was trying to say?

"Why?" Amy challenged.

"Because…" Beca began, only to trail off, at a loss for words. What the blonde said had her thinking. Things between her and Chloe were different, they always had been. She had never let herself think about it too much, but now that she was…maybe everything Amy was saying wasn't completely ridiculous. The redhead always seemed to be on her mind and she always valued Chloe's opinion…more than anyone else's. When DJ Khalid had first asked her to perform for him tonight, while she really didn't want to leave the Bellas high and dry, really she didn't want to disappoint Chloe. When the Bellas had told her to go for it and pursue her dream, it was Chloe's approval she had craved the most. The thought of losing Chloe was unbearable. Isn't that why she had moved to New York with her and Amy in the first place? Sure, she had a producing job lined up there but…couldn't she have found in California too?

"Holy shit…I'm in love with Chloe," Beca breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. It was like a light bulb had suddenly turned on in her head. Suddenly things made so much more sense. Suddenly she understood exactly why she had been so upset to see Chloe kissing Chicago.

"It's about damn time," Amy said, shaking her head. "And now CR wins the bet and I just lost $100. Thank goodness I'm rich now," she said.

Beca, suddenly remembering that Amy was there, shot her friend a glare. "You were betting on me?!" she demanded.

Amy sighed, reaching out to put a hand on Beca's shoulder. "Beca, listen, we've had this bet running since our 2nd year at Barden. All of the Bellas were in on it…except Emily, because she can't keep her mouth shut," she explained.

The brunette just sat there, taking it all in. She kind of felt like a deer in the headlights at the moment…and she suddenly felt very, very sober. "I can't believe you guys would do that! Actually…I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Is it really that obvious?" she asked.

"Yes!" Amy said, throwing her hands up in there. "I don't know how it took you this long to even realize it. This should have happened years ago. I thought when you broke up with Jesse you were finally coming to your senses…clearly not," she sighed.

This knowledge was so freeing. She felt like a new person. There was just one issue, however. "But…Chloe was kissing Chicago. Obviously it isn't reciprocated," Beca realized, frowning. It didn't matter how she felt, Chloe was with someone now. She had missed her chance but, even then, what did it matter? She couldn't risk ruining their friendship.

"It doesn't matter Short Stack! It was one kiss! They aren't married! You need to go find her and tell her before it's too late! She definitely feels the same, everyone can see it. I have money on that too!" Amy said, shaking the tiny brunette to add emphasis to what she was saying. She felt it was very important that Beca understand all of this.

"I…well…I don't even know what I would say. What if she just laughs in my face and runs off into the sunset with soldier boy?" Beca asked, terrified by the thought. Terrified…she could hardly believe it. The last time she had felt so nervous was back in her senior year when she'd played Flashlight for her boss at the studio. That was almost laughable compared to the nerves she felt now.

"I'll be honest with you Shawshank, you aren't very good with words half the time. But with music? You're a pro. Chloe won't turn you down, trust me," Amy assured her.

"I do trust you," Beca said seriously. After all, Fat Amy hadn't failed them when they were being held hostage on a yacht. Beca could trust her now too. "Is she still with Chicago though? How do I get him out of the picture?" she questioned.

"You let me take care of that hunky mansteak. You just worry about what you're going to tell Chloe," Amy assured her. "He's going to need a shoulder to cry on and, lucky for him, I have plenty of shoulder to spare!" she said cheerfully.

Beca took a deep breath. "Okay…let's do this," she said, standing up.

Amy pulled out her phone, typing out a message and sending it. "I just had to let the rest of the Bellas know that Operation Bloe is finally a go," she explained.

Beca rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me…" she muttered, shaking her head. Should she really be expecting anything less from the Australian at this point though?

* * *

The pair had made their way back towards where Chloe and Chicago currently were. They were engrossed in conversation with a couple of other soldiers. Beca waited back out of sight. "Look at how she's laughing at everything he says! I have no chance!" she told Amy, panicked.

"You're Beca Mitchell! Trust me, you've got this! Give me 2 minutes and then take your shot. I'll have the path cleared for you!" Amy promised.

"I can't do it. There's no way she'll feel the same way!" Beca said.

"For the love of – No! I told you to stop freaking out and just tell her! I have money riding on this Mitchell! Don't you dare disappoint me," Amy threatened.

"Okay. Okay. Fine. I got this. How bad could it be? If it ends badly I'll just…lose myself in my music career and never see her again. It's fine," Beca said, nervously.

Amy just rolled her eyes before marching towards the group Chloe was standing in, clearly on a mission. "Chicago! I need your help!" Amy shouted, catching both Chloe and the soldier's attention.

"Right now? I'm kind of in the middle-" Chicago began, only to be cut off as Amy grabbed him by the arm.

"You're supposed to be my bodyguard, aren't you?" Amy asked.

"Well yeah but-"

"No buts about it! I really need my body to be guarded. By you. Over here, away from everyone else," the Australian insisted, dragging him away before he could protest further.

"Amy!" Chloe protested, but it was no use. The blonde didn't even glance back her way. What sort of craziness was she getting involved with now? Not to mention, now Chloe was left alone with random people she didn't even know. She didn't see any of the Bellas at all…which was weird. She hoped they hadn't been kidnapped again.

Chloe was about to take off in search of Amy and Chicago when a voice rang out, freezing her in her tracks.

 _"I won't let you down_

 _I will not give you up_

 _Gotta have some faith in the sound_

 _It's the one good thing that I've got"_

Her bright blue eyes landed on the source of the singing – it was a voice she would recognize anywhere. Beca stood across the room, watching Chloe with a look on her eye that the redhead couldn't quite read. It was determination mixed with something else. Something…unfamiliar.

 _"I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

 _Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way_

 _And I sure would like some sweet company_

 _And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?"_

Chloe felt her eyes water as Beca blended in another song, slowly making her way towards where Chloe stood. What was going on here?

 _"All we have to do now_

 _Is take these lies and make them true somehow_

 _All we have to see_

 _Is that I don't belong to you_

 _And you don't belong to me yeah yeah"_

Everyone in the room was watching Beca, but Beca only had eyes on Chloe. This was it. This was her moment and no one was going to stop her. From behind Beca, the other Bellas suddenly appeared, ready to back their captain up with just a little singing.

 _"Freedom! (I won't let you down)_

 _Freedom! (I will not give you up)_

 _Freedom! (You're gonna miss me when I'm gone)_

 _Freedom! (Have some faith in the sound)_

 _Freedom! (It's the one good thing that I've got)_

 _Freedom! (Oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone)"_

By the time Beca sang the last line, she was a mere foot from the redhead, who was definitely crying now.

"Becs, what's going on?" the redhead asked.

"Look, Chloe. I…saw you with Chicago tonight," Beca said.

"It's not what you-" Chloe began, but Beca cut her off.

"Just…let me say what I need to say. If you want to be with him, that's fine. I get it…but you need to know something first," the brunette said. "Look, we've known each other for a long time now. You're the one person who has always been there for me, ready to demolish any wall I try to put up. It freaked me out at first, a lot, but then I just came to accept it as a fact of life. You're my best friend and you're important to me, really important. I just never realized how important until, well…all of this. I always feel 100 times happier whenever you enter a room. I can't believe I was oblivious to it all for so long. I guess what I'm really trying to say is…." Beca said, trailing off, suddenly at a loss for words.

This was it. It was now or never.

Without another word, Beca closed the distance between her and Chloe, pressing her lips against the redhead's. For a moment, Chloe didn't react and Beca was worried she had made a terrible mistake. Then, finally, Chloe kissed her back. It was unlike anything Beca had ever experienced. Her whole body was fire and ice all at once. She would have been happy to just stay like that forever…until a chanting rose up around them, started by none other than Fat Amy.

"BLOE! BLOE! BLOE! BLOE!"

Beca pulled back from the kiss, her cheeks the color of Chloe's hair. "Seriously Amy?!" she asked, shoot a glare at the Australian, who didn't look ashamed in the slightest.

Rolling her eyes, she looked back at Chloe, who was looking at her like she had just won a Grammy or something. "Becs...are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say? Or am I just dreaming…again?" the redhead questioned.

A wave of nerves passed through Beca, again. Her instincts told her she needed to run while she still could, but she held her ground. She had to go through with this. For better or for worse. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you, Chloe…and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I understand you probably don't feel the same way, what with Chicago and all but I just…. I had to let you know. Please don't let it ruin our friendship because I really don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life!" she said, speaking super fast. She started to ramble on about how she had been drinking and Amy had pushed her into doing this because apparently everyone had some giant bet going.

"Beca…" Chloe said, trying to get the brunette to stop talking and listen to her. "Becs!" she tried again. Beca kept talking. She forgot how fast the DJ could speak when she was nervous. Clearly there was only one way to shut her up. She leaned in to kiss Beca again, grinning as the brunette responded instantly to the kiss.

"Okay, seriously. Maybe you two should get a room. This really isn't the place for so much PDA…" Aubrey called out after a few moments.

The pair broke apart. Beca, who had been so confident at the beginning of it all, stared at Chloe like she was in a daze. "For the record, I'm in love with you two. I have been for years…if I'm being honest. I just didn't think you'd ever return the feelings. I thought maybe once you and Jesse broke up but…I finally decided I would rather have you as a friend than nothing at all. That's why I…kissed Chicago," Chloe admitted.

Beca felt her heart wrench. Despite how happy Chloe seemed at this moment, she could see the pain that flashed through those crystal, blue eyes as she spoke. And it was all her fault. She had been hurting Chloe for years and hadn't even realize it. "Chlo…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you through all of that I just…well… You know how oblivious I can be when it comes to feelings. I'm an idiot," she apologized. To her, it sounded like Chloe had moved on. That she was too late.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is now…and the future. We have our whole lives to make up for the lost time. That is….if you can pencil me into your schedule, Superstar?" Chloe asked, smiling.

A smirk took over Beca's face. "I'll always have time for you, Chloe. There's no one else I'd rather have by my side through all of this. I know you'll be super busy with vet school but…we can make it work, right?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

"As long as I can be your date when you win your first Grammy next year…I'm in," Chloe said, shooting her a wink.

"That's…pretty confident of you to suggest," Beca shot back, amused.

"Oh I'm pretty confident about all of this…and about you," Chloe replied.

"I want to kiss you again…but I'm afraid we're going to get attacked by adoring fans if we keep them waiting much longer," Beca said, briefly glancing over her shoulder towards the Bellas. Amy and Emily looked like they wanted to charge right at them. It was probably only the wrath of Aubrey that was keeping them frozen in place.

"I'm sure we'll have a lot of time for that later. We have a lot of talking we need to do…but for now, let's just enjoy the moment," Chloe suggested, reaching out to take Beca's hand.

"You're right. Tonight is the last night of the tour. Let's just enjoy the moment while we can," Beca agreed, pulling Chloe towards her for another kiss.

Tonight marked the end of one chapter, but the beginning of an all-new one. Beca didn't know what it would hold, but with Chloe by her side she was sure they would make it through anything. Together.

* * *

 **Song: Freedom! '90 x Cups by the Pitch Perfect 3 and the Voice cast.**

 **Alright, so that's what I've got. Hate it? Love it? Just want to talk about PP3? Leave a review or send me a PM! I'm all ears! Considering this is my first fic, I'd appreciate any feedback! Perhaps you'll see more writings from me popping up in the future, depending on how this goes. Happy Holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I know this was supposed to just be a little one-shot but I recently had the inspiration to write up something to go along with the original one-shot. This is basically just a look into Chloe's mind on some of the things that happened towards the end of the movie and then to Beca's gesutre at the end of the first part I've written.**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own Pitch Perfect or the song used.**

* * *

There was something about a near-death experience that really brought things into perspective. When Chloe Beale had agreed to come join the Bellas on the USO tour, she had never imagined this experience would involve being kidnapped and held hostage on a yacht by the father of one of her dear friends. Fat Amy had never mentioned her father was a psychopath, though Chloe supposed she couldn't blame the Australian for wanting to give the man a second chance. Unfortunately, that second chance had resulted in all of them almost dying…but accidents happened.

As she had sat there on the deck of that yacht, watching the clock count down to when Fergus would put an end to the majority of the Bellas, it had allowed for the redhead to really reflect on her life and the things she wouldn't be able to experience. Her main focus, naturally, had been around a certain snarky, little DJ that she had known for the past seven years. From the moment she had laid eyes on Beca Mitchell at the Activities Fair all those years ago, she had known there was something special about her. Aubrey had insisted it was just a result of her tendency to see the good in all people no matter what, but Chloe had known there was something especially wonderful about Beca. As she had shamelessly barged into the younger woman's shower and demolished all of the walls Beca seemed so insistent on using to keep the rest of the world out, this feeling had only grown stronger and stronger. By the time the ICCA finals had come around, Chloe had realized that her feelings for the brunette might have been stronger than she had initially realized. Unfortunately, her hopes and dreams were crushed in that moment after their performance when Beca had waltzed off the stage right into the waiting arms of Jesse Swanson.

Chloe would have been lying if she said it hadn't really hurt to watch Beca kiss Jesse that day. Ever the optimist, however, she had decided as long as Beca would remain in her life, even if it were just as a friend, then everything would be okay. There were millions of people in the world and she was certain her heart could find happiness with someone else. Despite this, for some strange reason, Chloe just found herself deliberately failing classes and being unable to graduate again year after year. She didn't want to let go of the Bellas and leave them behind, even if Aubrey had been able to do so…but maybe, just maybe, she also hadn't been able to give up on her feelings for Beca.

The next few years had flown by much too quickly for Chloe's liking and, before she knew it, Beca's senior year had arrived. There would be no point in her staying behind any longer. Beca and Jesse still appeared to be in love and she had accepted the fact that having Beca as her best friend would be the best thing she would ever get. She was ready to move on. Granted, it took getting into a fight with the small brunette and watching her almost die via bear trap for Chloe to realize it, but as the Bellas went on to win the Worlds, she had a sense that everything was going to be okay.

Even then, Chloe hadn't really known what the future was going to hold for her. She had graduated from Barden, yes, but she was no closer to knowing what she wanted out of the future than she had been as a college freshman. When Beca had approached her with the idea of moving to New York together, she had been shocked and elated beyond belief. She had thought for sure Beca would follow Jesse to California. Jesse was going into film school and, as far as being music producer went, Beca would have tons of opportunities in LA. Chloe had always assumed Beca would want to continue with her pursuit of ending up famous in LA, after all.

When Chloe had questioned it, Beca had simply claimed the idea had been Fat Amy's and that she had career opportunities in New York that felt right. Chloe didn't think twice about agreeing to it. It was just the little push she needed to let her feelings for Beca live on…because surely the fact she had chosen to stay with her instead of Jesse meant something, right? Within a few months after graduation, the three of them were sharing a small apartment in New York City. Chloe had jumped from odd job to odd job over the years in order to help Beca pay the rent (she didn't have the heart to kick Amy out, despite how often Beca tried to talk her into it) and had eventually ended up working part-time at a veterinary clinic. This had lead to Chloe realizing that becoming a vet was _exactly_ what she wanted to do with her future. She loved animals, of course, and caring for them would be such a wonderful job. Why hadn't she figured that out sooner? It seemed so obvious now!

Of course, living in New York hadn't been all fun and games. No more than a year after graduation, Beca and Jesse decided to end their relationship. Things had been tense, Chloe had noticed, ever since Beca had decided to come to New York. The brunette blamed it on the long-distance and insisted they had just gradually lost that spark over the years. Unfortunately, it once again kept Chloe from being able to get over Beca Mitchell. It was an endless cycle that she just couldn't escape. Every time she was ready to convince herself to give up the feelings, something would happen to reignite that hope. It drove Aubrey absolutely insane, but Chloe didn't care. She couldn't help how she felt.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Chloe, when are you going to stop doing this to yourself?" Aubrey had asked when Chloe had called to tell her the news about Beca and Jesse._

" _Bree, you just don't understand. I know it's silly to keep holding on to but I don't think the universe wants me to. That's why this keeps happening," Chloe had insisted._

" _It's been five years, Chloe. If Beca felt the same way, something would have happened by now. It kills me to keep watching you go through these cycles of hope and heartbreak. When was the last time you even went on a date?" Aubrey had asked._

" _I go on dates. Sometimes. There's just never that spark though so I never agree to a second date. It wouldn't be fair to lead the other person on," Chloe explained patiently._

" _Isn't that what Beca is doing to you?" Aubrey shot back._

" _Oh no, Beca wouldn't do that to me. She just doesn't realize-"_

" _Then tell her, Chloe," Aubrey said, cutting the redhead off. "Tell her how you feel. Then, one way or the other, this can finally end…"_

* * *

Obviously Chloe had never listened to Aubrey's advice. She had wanted to tell Beca how she felt many times, but she also knew who Beca was better than anyone else. All Chloe could see was Beca reacting badly to her admitting her feelings and running away, never to look back again. The thought of a world without Beca Mitchell in her life was unbearable. So she had continued to suffer in silence. The friendship the two of them had was probably really weird to other people but it worked for Chloe. She could be happy this way, right?

All of this led back to the near-death experience, in which she had been sitting on the yacht mourning the fact that she could very well die without ever getting to tell Beca how she felt. Granted, when Beca went to clean her things out of the apartment she would stumble across her journals and definitely know then but it wouldn't matter because Chloe would be dead. How depressing was that?

Fortunately, she hadn't actually died but had been saved by none other than Beca herself – and Fat Amy, of course. She had been so excited when Beca had suddenly appeared on the yacht and had wanted nothing more than finally tell the DJ how she felt. Of course, then it had been one crazy thing after another and the next thing Chloe knew, Beca (well, technically Fat Amy) had been telling the Bellas that Beca had been chosen to perform with DJ Khaled and would be signing on with his record label. It had been another one of those heartbreaking moments for Chloe. There was no way she could tell Beca how she felt after that because Beca was the most amazing human on the planet and was finally going to be living her dreams and getting the recognition she deserved for all the talent she had. Chloe didn't have the heart to risk holding Beca back or, even worse, giving Beca that push to send her running without another look back. She had been so happy for her best friend, truly she was, but that didn't stop her from being a pitiful mess of sobs in the present moment.

She had just returned to her hotel room, insisting to the others that she just needed to rest before the show tonight. No one had protested it, of course, because most of the others had the same idea in mind – jumping off exploding yachts into cold water really took a lot out of a person. She had barely entered her hotel room before the tears had started to flow from her eyes and, within moments, she was on the floor in a mess of sobs.

It didn't take long for Aubrey to find her. With how well she knew Chloe, the redhead wouldn't have been surprised if she had known the exact moment when Chloe's heart had cracked – the way her smile, although genuine, just didn't quite reach her eyes. Chloe must not have gotten the door shut all the way because the next thing she knew Aubrey was on the floor next to her, wrapping her up in a comforting hug. She didn't say a word, she just held the redhead until there were no more tears left to shed.

"I was finally going to tell her Bree, really I was…I just-she's finally going to get to show the world how amazing she is. I can't stand in between that…and I can't lose her," Chloe finally said, her voice hoarse. "What if she were to run and not look back?" she asked.

Aubrey shook her head. "Maybe when we first met Beca that would have happened. The Beca we know now wouldn't do that – especially not to you," the blonde said confidently. It had taken her longest of all the Bellas to like Beca. She still disagreed with a lot of things the younger woman did – the way she seemed to always be hurting Chloe being the biggest issue…but she also knew that Beca wasn't even aware of what she was doing. She knew she would never intentionally hurt Chloe.

"I should have listened to you and done something sooner. Now it's too late," Chloe said, sadness in her tone.

Aubrey couldn't bring herself to rub it in Chloe's face. She honestly wanted to argue that it wasn't too late but, at the same time, she was tired of watching her friend go through this time and time again. If Chloe was ready to finally let this go, who was she to stop her? "Well, as my father always says, when one door closes…get the C4 and blast another one open," she offered.

Sad, blue eyes looked up at her for a long moment before a small smile slowly appeared on the redhead's face. "I always love hearing advice from your father. I'm sorry he wasn't able to make it out to see us while we were on tour. I know how important it was to you…" Chloe said.

Aubrey wanted to roll her eyes – more so in amusement than annoyance. Count on Chloe Beale to try and worry about someone else's problems and brush her own off to the side. "It is unfortunate but I suppose I'm used to it by now. That isn't important at the current moment," the blonde said gently.

"You're too good of a friend to me, Bree. What would I do without you?" Chloe asked, shaking her head. "I just don't know what to do but…I think maybe…maybe it's time to finally let go," she said, her voice choking up again. She clutched on to her friend tighter as she spoke those words, physically pained to even be saying them.

Honestly, it made Aubrey want to start crying too. She knew how much Chloe cared for Beca. Everyone did – except the woman in question, it would seem. She had told Chloe so many times she needed to let it go but she had never thought her friend would actually listen. Chloe had always been persistently stubborn when it came to situations like this. "If you're sure that's what you need to do… I'm not going to argue the fact that it might be the best thing for you," she said after a moment. She knew how hard this would be for Chloe to do. She had spent a long time pining after the hobbit.

"Everything is going to change now. What choice do I have? Like I said, I can't risk ruining Beca's future or scaring her away so she won't want to be part of my life any more. I'll be starting vet school in a few months anyway. I won't even have time to think about," Chloe told Aubrey, ever the optimist. It was clear that she didn't entirely believe her own words, but she always tried to look at things from the bright side. It always made things better…eventually.

Aubrey nodded her head slightly. She supposed that was a fair point and she really hoped that would be the case. "Maybe you just need to try putting yourself out there again. You've been so set on these feelings for Beca for so long…you should try focusing on someone else. I know there's a certain soldier who hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you this whole trip…" Aubrey suggested.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow, as if surprised by this news. "Who? Chicago?" she asked. The blonde simply nodded in response. "What? No! I mean, don't get me wrong he's really sweet and all but I don't think he's into me like that," the redhead said, finding the idea almost laughable. Were she not so sad, she might have actually laughed at the idea.

"Chloe, he's been flirting with you this whole trip. I would have assumed you had been flirting back but I also have to remember that this is you we are talking about and that's just who you are as a person. Still, you guys seemed to connect well and if that boy isn't into you then my father isn't General Posen," Aubrey insisted. Chicago was hardly able to keep his eyes off the redhead. She was pretty sure she had noticed Beca bristling over the fact a time or two as well but she kept that thought to herself.

Chloe was silent for a few moments, mulling the information over in her head. "I don't know, Bree. I mean, we do get along really well and everything but…I'm just not sure he's my type. Besides, I don't know if I could handle him always being gone and in danger. It probably wouldn't work out," she said. She was starting vet school soon. It wasn't like she could just up and move here to Europe while he was stationed overseas.

It was Aubrey's turn to look skeptical. "Not your type? Chloe, you've definitely dated guys like him in the past…and ones much worse – no offense," she pointed out. She had a feeling that anyone who wasn't short, dark, and broody probably wouldn't be "Chloe's type". If her friend was really serious about letting the DJ go, she needed a little push. "Maybe you should just give it a chance," she suggested.

The idea of being with anyone who wasn't Beca honestly made Chloe cringe a little…and that was kind of sad. She really hadn't been able to seriously date anyone since she had met the brunette all those years ago. She always found something wrong with them. She always made too many comparisons to Beca. Maybe she did need to just try putting herself out there and give Chicago a chance? "God, I'm so pathetic," she said, letting out a long sigh.

Aubrey put a comforting hand on the redhead's shoulder. "You're not pathetic, Chloe. You just…need to get your groove back. It might take some time, but you'll get there. I'll help you every step of the way if you need," she promised. She glanced over at the alarm clock sitting beside Chloe's bed, her eyes widening as she realized how late it was getting. "Look how late it is! You need to pull yourself together! We only have a few hours until the performance. Let's get you cleaned up and looking hot, then you're going to go out there and we are going to have a fun night celebrating," the blonde ordered, her tone switching from that of 'comforting best friend' to 'Bella's drill sergeant'.

Aubrey was right – it was time to get her groove back.

* * *

A few hours (and a few glasses of wine later), Chloe was in a much better mood and ready to go out and see Beca and DJ Khaled perform. She was dressed to impress in a black dress, leather jacket, and knee-high boots. She felt like it was on the verge of being overkill but Aubrey had insisted it would be perfect.

"He won't be able to keep his eyes off you dressed like that," Aubrey assured her friend, nodding in approval. "Now let's get going. Chicago said earlier that the Bellas would have front row seats!" she said, excited.

Chloe just rolled her eyes playfully, following after her best friend. She was trying to get on board with all of this, really she was. If she were to be honest with herself, however, she knew that Chicago wasn't the one she was _really_ hoping to impress. If she kept in the mindset that he was, however, maybe it would eventually come true.

They made their way down to the lobby of the hotel where Chicago was waiting. Chloe had to admit; he did look rather handsome in his dress uniform. His eyes were on her the moment she entered the room and, for a second, it looked like they might pop right out of his head. She flashed him a bright smile in greeting. "You clean up nice," she greeted.

Chicago returned the grin. "And you look absolutely beautiful!" he complimented.

The rest of the Bellas trickled in a few minutes later and then they were all loading into the van and on their way to where the performance was set to take place. Beca was noticeably absent from the group – not that anyone was surprised, given the fact she'd probably been there getting ready to perform for a few hours now, but Chloe still noticed. She always noticed.

"Man, it's so cool that Beca is getting to do this! I mean, I would have liked it if all the Bellas had gotten picked but I'm happy for her!" Emily commented.

"Yeah at least it wasn't those Nevermoist bitches," Fat Amy agreed. "I would have been forever bitter if that had been the case. I might have even recruited my father to take care of them…" she said thoughtfully.

"I can't believe you would say that after everything that has happened in the past 24 hours!" Aubrey scolded.

"In my country, it would be perfectly acceptable to slit their throats in the middle of the night," Flo said cheerfully.

"Right…on that cheerful note, ladies, we have arrived!" Chicago announced as the van came to a stop.

Chloe took a deep breath. She wasn't going to let herself be sad tonight. It was the last night for all of them to celebrate together and who knows when they would get to do that again. She was going to go out there, have a blast, and maybe, just maybe, take some of Aubrey's advice to heart. Nothing was going to stop her…

* * *

As expected, Beca's performance had been one of the most amazing things Chloe had ever witnessed. Her best friend had looked magnificent coming out onto the stage and, even though Chloe was biased, listening to her sing was something that would have left anyone with a soul awestruck. There was no doubt in Chloe's mind about Beca being successful as she started this new chapter in her life. It wouldn't be long before the whole world knew her best friend's name. She really couldn't have been more proud – despite how sad she was also.

She had definitely been on the verge of tears when Beca had brought the rest of the Bellas on stage with her, giving them one last chance to perform together. Crystal blue eyes had met stormy grey ones several times during the performance and the two women seemed to be saying so much to each other without using any actual words. It was one of those moments where, even though the rest of the Bellas surrounded them and so many people were watching, it seemed like it was only the two of them. She tried to convey to Beca how she felt, but also that it was okay that they would be going their separate ways – that she was going to try and accept that this is how things would be. In a way, it felt like a goodbye to Chloe, even though she had no intention of letting the tiny DJ walk out of her life, no matter how famous she became.

At the end of the performance there was hugging and tears being shed all over. Chloe went to Beca first, of course, but the rest of the Bellas soon swarmed them. She tried to get back to Beca again, just to reiterate how proud of her she was, but they were being ushered off stage so DJ Khaled could come on to perform – plus the brunette was being whisked away by Theo. Chloe tried to tell herself she wasn't jealous or annoyed by that fact.

Chicago smiled as Chloe returned to her seat. "Beca was awesome, but I might be a little biased because I couldn't keep my eyes off the redhead in the black dress," he told her.

Chloe returned the smile. His words warmed her, really they did, but it wasn't quite the same as when Beca gave her compliments. Still, she had decided it was time to let go and she had to stick with that. Besides, there was nothing wrong with Chicago. He was perfect, more or less. "Funny, I felt the same about the hunky soldier in the first row. Do you think you could introduce me to him later?" she teased.

"Ouch. That was a right hook to my ego," Chicago said, placing a hand over his chest. "But hey, stick close to me and I can introduce you to anyone here you want," he said.

Their conversation was halted as the lights went low once again. Moments later, DJ Khaled was taking the stage. It was pretty awesome to have a front row seat for it all. It was probably one of the best concerts Chloe had ever attended, if she were to be honest. At one point, Chicago had slipped his arm around her shoulders. Chloe didn't mind, it was nice. She kept her eyes peeled for any sign of Beca, though her friend never did return.

No matter what, she just couldn't seem to keep her thoughts off of Beca. It got to the point where she was pretty sure she was going to go crazy. She had to do something to make this stop – anything. Suddenly, Chloe Beale decided to do what she did best: live life spontaneously. She grabbed Chicago's hand. "Come on, let's get out of here for a few minutes," she said, shooting him a wink.

The soldier followed her without any complaints, letting Chloe lead him to a private little corner away from everyone else. "Everything all right Chloe?" he asked curiously. He had come to realize that Chloe was someone who was prone to bursts of spontaneity. He found it to be rather endearing.

"Oh yeah, everything is great. There's just something I really needed to try," Chloe explained.

"What are you talking abou-"

Chicago didn't have the chance to say another word as Chloe had grabbed him by the tie and pulled him in for a kiss. Though surprised, it didn't take him long to respond, grabbing Chloe's waist and dipping her down to deepen the kiss.

His lips were warm and soft against hers. Chloe had probably kissed a lot of people in her lifetime. She would say Chicago made the top five, easily. He was a great kisser and kissing him did feel pretty good…but it wasn't amazing. It wasn't a perfect moment where she was able to just forget about all else. After a few minutes, the two finally broke apart – both oblivious to the fact that someone had seen them kissing.

"Wow. That was…wow. Really unexpected, but no complaints here," Chicago said, straightening his tie.

Chloe gave him a smile, a trace of sadness behind the gesture. "I figured I needed to do it at least one time before leave," she explained, shrugging her shoulders. She didn't want to tell him that one time was enough.

"Yeah…about that. You're amazing, Chloe, easily one of the most gorgeous and wonderful women I've ever had the pleasure of knowing but…" Chicago began, pausing for a moment as he tried to find the right words. "It's just, well, you're about to start vet school and I have no plans to give up this life any time soon. I'm not sure anything long-term would work out between us…" he explained, looking extremely apologetic. He had been thinking about the redhead a lot over the past couple of weeks. He had honestly wanted to give the two of them a shot – until she had broken the news to him that she was going to start vet school. Now he knew it wasn't practical. "I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your dreams," he explained.

When Chicago had first started to speak, Chloe had been worried he was about to confess his love to her. Needless to say, as he went on, she found herself feeling more and more relieved…which was probably the opposite of what she should be feeling. Thank god she wasn't going to have to hurt his feelings! He was such an amazing guy but she knew after kissing him that this wasn't what she wanted. Aubrey would be so disappointed. "You know…that's actually okay. I was thinking the same thing. Let's just enjoy what we've been able to have over these last few weeks and then go our separate ways. I mean, I hope we can stay in touch and be friends though," she told him sincerely. She would love to be friends with him; there was no doubt about that.

Chicago let out a sigh of relief. "Really? You're cool with that?" he asked, in which Chloe responded with a nod. "I was so afraid I was going to upset you because I would never want to do that…but I didn't want to lead you on either," he explained.

"I'm glad we're in agreement then. I was worried about the same thing," Chloe said with a laugh.

"We will definitely stay in touch though. I never knew acapella was something that could be cool but spending the last few weeks with you and the Bellas has been a blast. I mean, how often do I meet people who have been kidnapped by an international criminal? Not often," the soldier said, though he frowned a moment after saying that. Technically that was kind of his fault. He had been in charge of keeping an eye on them…

Chloe winced at that comment but decided to let it slide. "Awes. On that note, let's get back out there and party! " she said. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was going to go out there, have fun, and not worry about anything – not even Beca. Just because things with Chicago weren't going to work out didn't mean she was doomed to be alone forever, right? She just needed to put herself out there. She could do that.

* * *

A little while later Chloe and Chicago were engaged in conversation with a group of soldiers that Chicago knew. Chloe had a few drinks with the Bellas and had managed to not think about Beca too much over the course of the evening – partly because she had yet to see any sign of the tiny DJ since she had ran off with Theo. Still, Chloe had been determined to have fun and not think about any of it and that was exactly what she had been doing.

"So Chloe, you said you just got accepted into veterinary school?" one of the soldiers asked the redhead.

Chloe's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yes! I'll be starting in just a couple of-"

"Chicago! I need your help!" Amy shouted, cutting Chloe off mid-sentence.

"Right now? I'm kind of in the middle-" Chicago began, only to be cut off as Amy grabbed him by the arm.

"You're supposed to be my bodyguard, aren't you?" Amy asked.

"Well yeah but-"

"No buts about it! I really need my body to be guarded. By you. Over here, away from everyone else," the Australian insisted, dragging him away before he could protest further.

"Amy!" Chloe protested. The Australian didn't even glance back her way. Whatever crazy scheme she was involved in now there was no stopping her. Chloe felt it was kind of rude to just drag Chicago away like that but she had learned there was no stopping Fat Amy when she was on a mission. She just hoped everything was okay. She was about to run off after them to make sure there wasn't another crisis going on when a voice rang out, stopping the redhead in her tracks.

" _I won't let you down_

 _I will not give you up_

 _Gotta have some faith in the sound_

 _It's the one good thing that I've got"_

Seemingly out of nowhere, Beca Mitchell had appeared. The brunette was focused intently on Chloe. It was a look that sent a chill down her spine in the best way possible. Still, she was extremely confused as to what was going on.

" _I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

 _Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way_

 _And I sure would like some sweet company_

 _And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?"_

Beca had started to blend another song into the one she had performed earlier that night – a song that was all too familiar to Chloe. She still had no idea what was going on but Beca was slowly making her way across the room towards Chloe.

" _All we have to do now_

 _Is take these lies and make them true somehow_

 _All we have to see_

 _Is that I don't belong to you_

 _And you don't belong to me yeah yeah"_

Chloe felt emotions welling up inside her. The look on Beca's face was so intense with emotions that Chloe had wanted to see for so long now. Still, she couldn't get her hopes up. She had been trying so hard to not think about all of this and Beca was not helping her with that at the moment. She barely noticed the other Bellas stepping out into view.

" _Freedom! (I won't let you down)_

 _Freedom! (I will not give you up)_

 _Freedom! (You're gonna miss me when I'm gone)_

 _Freedom! (Have some faith in the sound)_

 _Freedom! (It's the one good thing that I've got)_

 _Freedom! (Oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone)"_

By the time Beca had hit the last note, she was standing right in front of Chloe. The redhead noticed that some time during this mesmerizing performance that tears had started to pour out of her eyes. Again. The brunette's performance earlier had set off Chloe's waterworks but this was even worse now. She was filled with hope once again and a part of her was telling her that this was a bad thing. She was just setting herself up to be crushed again.

"Beca, what's going on?" Chloe asked.

"Look, Chloe. I…saw you with Chicago tonight," Becca said.

Chloe felt her heart sink. That was definitely the last think she had wanted Beca to see…despite the fact that she knew she was fighting a losing battle. She shouldn't even care about that, but she did anyway. "It's not what you-" Chloe began, but Becca cut her off.

"Just…let me say what I need to say. If you want to be with him, that's fine. I get it…but you need to know something first," the brunette said. "Look, we've known each other for a long time now. You're the one person who has always been there for me; ready to demolish any wall I try to put up. It freaked me out at first, a lot, but then I just came to accept it as a fact of life. You're my best friend and you're important to me, really important. I just never realized how important until, well…all of this. I always feel 100 times happier whenever you enter a room. I can't believe I was oblivious to it all for so long. I guess what I'm really trying to say is…." Becca said, trailing off, suddenly at a loss for words.

As the brunette spoke, Chloe felt all of her fears and insecurities drifting away. This was it, the moment she had been dreaming about for years. She knew Beca Mitchell better than anyone else and she could tell that this was different – that the brunette had finally come to the realization that Chloe had been waiting for. As usual though, the younger woman was just having a hard time finding the right words.

She waited patiently for Beca to continue and was, instead, surprised when the brunette suddenly closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against hers. She was definitely taken by surprise by the gesture, considering the fact she had convinced herself this would never happen plus quite a few people surrounded them. Of course, special things like this seemed to have become a Beca Mitchell specialty over the years. It only took Chloe a few moments to recover from the shock and return the kiss. It was a moment she had dreamed of for years and none of her wildest dreams did it justice. Kissing Beca just felt…perfect. It was the only way Chloe could really describe it.

It was the chanting from the other Bellas (well, mainly Fat Amy) that finally broke the two apart. Chloe was left feeling a little breathless and dazed as if she couldn't quite believe any of this was real.

Beca, on the other hand, didn't look overly amused – though that was no fault of Chloe's. "Seriously Amy?" she asked the blonde, just a tad annoyed.

Chloe could care less about anyone else in the room. She was only focused on Beca. She almost wanted to ask someone to pinch her to make sure this was really happening. She hadn't had _that_ much to drink, right? "Becs...are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say? Or am I just dreaming…again?" she managed, sounding uncharacteristically shy. She was almost afraid of the answer.

For a moment, the brunette didn't speak. A look flashed across her face that frightened Chloe. She knew that look – it was the look of a Beca who was about to take flight. The younger woman, however, surprised her. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you, Chloe…and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I understand you probably don't feel the same way, what with Chicago and all but I just…. I had to let you know. Please don't let it ruin our friendship because I really don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life!" she said, speaking super fast. She started to ramble on about how she had been drinking and Amy had pushed her into doing this because apparently everyone had some giant bet going.

"Beca…" Chloe said, trying to get the brunette to stop talking and listen to her. "Becs!" she tried again. Becca kept talking. She forgot how fast the DJ could speak when she was nervous. It was adorable, really. Clearly there was only one way to shut her up. She leaned in to kiss Becca again, grinning as the brunette responded instantly to the kiss.

"Okay, seriously. Maybe you two should get a room. This really isn't the place for so much PDA…" Aubrey called out after a few moments.

The pair broke apart. Becca, who had been so confident at the beginning of it all, stared at Chloe like she was in a daze. Chloe felt like she was on cloud nine at the moment. "For the record, I'm in love with you too. I have been for years…if I'm being honest. I just didn't think you'd ever return the feelings. I thought maybe once you and Jesse broke up but…I finally decided I would rather have you as a friend than nothing at all. That's why I…kissed Chicago," Chloe admitted.

The DJ looked remorseful. "Chlo…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you through all of that I just…well… You know how oblivious I can be when it comes to feelings. I'm an idiot," she apologized.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is now…and the future. We have our whole lives to make up for the lost time. That is, if you can pencil me into your schedule, Superstar?" Chloe asked, smiling.

A smirk took over Becca's face. "I'll always have time for you, Chloe. There's no one else I'd rather have by my side through all of this. I know you'll be super busy with vet school but we can make it work, right?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

"As long as I can be your date when you win your first Grammy next year, I'm in," Chloe said, shooting her a wink.

"That's…pretty confident of you to suggest," Becca shot back, amused.

"Oh I'm pretty confident about all of this…and about you," Chloe replied.

"I want to kiss you again…but I'm afraid we're going to get attacked by adoring fans if we keep them waiting much longer," Becca said, briefly glancing over her shoulder towards the Bellas. Amy and Emily looked like they wanted to charge right at them. It was probably only the wrath of Aubrey that was keeping them frozen in place.

"I'm sure we'll have a lot of time for that later. We have a lot of talking we need to do…but for now, let's just enjoy the moment," Chloe suggested, reaching out to take Becca's hand.

"You're right. Tonight is the last night of the tour. Let's just enjoy the moment while we can," Becca agreed, pulling Chloe towards her for another kiss.

What had started out as one of the worst days of Chloe's life had quickly turned into the best. She had held onto her feelings for Beca so long that she didn't think she would ever be able to let them go…even though she had come to believe they would never be returned. As usual though, Beca Mitchell had surprised her. She didn't know what the future would bring. There were big changes happening for both of them, ones that had left her feeling a little terrified. Now she knew that everything would work out. With Beca by her side she felt unstoppable. Chloe Beale had finally got the girl…

* * *

 **Once again, please feel free to review and let me know what you think! I've enjoyed conversing with a few of you about the movie, it's been awesome! Also I've got a multi-chapter fic in the works for Bechloe. I don't expect to start posting it for quite some time - real life keeps me busy and I'd like to have most of written in advance so you guys don't have to wait a long time between updates, but one day it will make its way onto the site so keep your eyes open for that!**


End file.
